Knock!
by TGHall
Summary: Set after 6x03. Mature Audiences only. Spencer's checking up on Emily and jumps to all the wrong conclusions. ONE SHOT.


**A/N: Just a little something thrown together to combat unmentionables.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own PLL.**

 **Warnings: SMUT, Bad Language and thats about it.**

 **Big thanks to Emisonxx couldn't have done it without her brilliance. (Seriously she wrote like half of it).**

 **Enjoy.**

"Em, it's me," Spencer called knocking on Emily's bedroom door.

"Um hang on a sec," Emily's muffled voice floated through the wood.

Spencer furrowed her brow but waited.

The door creaked open and Emily stuck her head out but didn't open it any further.

"Whats up, Spence?" Emily asked casually.

Spencer titled her head observing her friend intently.

"You look flushed," Spencer commented.

"Oh no I'm fine, just… working out," Emily waved away Spencer's concerns.

Though Spencer couldn't see Emily's body shielded by the door she had no doubts Emily was not in proper work out attire.

"Ok. Well I just wanted to see how you were," Spencer nodded deciding to ignore Emily's obvious lies in the hopes of getting some real answers, if she kept the conversation light Emily would slip up.

"I'm fine," Emily smiled gratefully. "But thanks for checking, Spencer."

Spencer nodded because it was her job to check on her best friends, she sprung her trap carefully.

"I just worry, Em, all of us have partners and with Paige gone," Spencer smiled sadly, setting the bait.

"Its for the best," Emily nodded trying to mimic Spencer's sad smile but didn't quite manage it, a grin tugging at her lips. "She needed to be safe."

"Of course," Spencer agreed eyes narrowing as Emily tried to control her smile. "I'm not blaming her I just worry about you."

"I'm fine Spence, really," Emily stressed.

Spencer had no doubt Emily was fine, but she was still in the dark as to who was causing such a glow to shine from her friend.

"Um I don't mean to be rude but I'm really tired," Emily poorly faked a yawn.

Spencer titled her head in suspicion.

"Right, of course," Spencer nodded. "Good night, Em."

"Night, Spence," Emily smiled and started to shut the door.

Spencer's hand flew out at the last second grabbing the door.

"Is there someone else in there with you?" Spencer bluntly threw out.

"What? No," Emily cried much too loudly.

Emily shielded herself further behind the door and pushed against it when Spencer tried to open it more.

"Then why won't you let me in?" Spencer huffed pushing harder.

Emily leaned all her weight on the other side.

"Spencer its late you should go," Emily muttered fighting back.

"Tell me," Spencer threw all of her weight into the wood. "Tell me whose in there."

"No," Emily retorted wrestling with her side.

Spencer stepped back suddenly and the door slammed shut in her face.

A second later it opened again only enough for Emily to stick her head out. Again.

"Now really isn't a good time, Spencer," Emily stressed her eyes imploring Spencer to just drop it.

"Oh my god," Spencer hissed, suddenly putting together what was causing Emily to be so jumpy and secretive. "Emily are you… _sleeping_ with Sara."

Emily's eyes widened in shock.

"No I would never-"

But Spencer was on a roll.

"She follows you around like a lost puppy and you're obviously enjoying the attention but Em she needs serious therapy and-"

The door flew open revealing Emily wrapped in her own bed sheet and a shirtless, disheveled blonde glaring daggers at Spencer.

"Ali!" Spencer and Emily shrieked together.

Emily tightened her bedsheets around herself and Spencer gaped at her half dressed friends.

"Spencer, hello," Alison smiled an underlying threat hidden in her deep blue eyes. "As you can see Emily is perfectly fine and-"

"I thought you were- what about Lorenzo?" Spencer gasped.

Emily stiffened at the mention of Toby's partner but Alison placed a hand on Emily's shoulder, scratching comfortingly at the exposed skin with her short nails.

"What about him?" Alison asked innocently.

"I thought you and he.." Spencer made some vague hand gestures.

Alison burst into laughter. Spencer watched on puzzled as Alison calmed herself.

"You thought.." Alison gasped for breath. "That is priceless, no Spencer he's just a friend, a hopeful friend, he's really not my type."

Her eyes lingered on Emily with obvious desire, her nails trailing down Emily's arm causing goosebumps to break out across Emily's skin as she shivered under Alison's attentions.

"Um," Spencer was incredibly uncomfortable and for once at a loss for words.

"I should be thanking you though, Spence," Alison admitted pulling herself away from Emily's tantalizing form. "You told me not to waste a second chance so I went after what I really want."

Emily smiled brightly at that and Spencer could see the love shining in Emily's eyes as she turned to Ali. Alison beamed back and Spencer once again felt invisible.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this," Spencer muttered.

Alison's happy smile fell and she turned to Spencer with a murderous glare.

"And why should it matter what you think at all," Alison demanded, crossing her arms hauntingly.

"I wasn't-"

"What _you_ _feel_ is irrelevant," Alison snapped stepping towards Spencer menacingly.

"Ali," Emily called and Alison froze.

Emily placed an arm around Alison's waist from behind and pulled the blonde back into her chest. She whispered into Ali's ear quickly and kissed at the lobe as the blonde visibly calmed. Alison looked ready to argue when Emily whispered something else and Alison glared at Spencer before turning in Emily's arms and kissing the brunette softly.

"Make it quick," Alison whispered just loud enough for Spencer to hear and with one more look over her shoulder she stalked further into the bedroom.

Emily stepped into the hallway and pulled the door closed behind her as she turned to face Spencer.

"You'll have to teach me that trick," Spencer quipped crossing her arms.

Emily's gaze hardened dangerously as she readjusted her sheet.

"Its not a trick and Ali isn't a performing monkey," Emily growled.

"You've got to admit this is sudden, Em," Spencer tried to reason.

"Its really not," Emily shook her head sadly. "And ok, yes maybe its the worst timing ever but she's healing too, Spencer. We all are."

"Exactly, this is a terrible time to start something new and-"

"Its not new," Emily muttered.

"Excuse me," Spencer demanded. "What do you mean its not new?"

Emily shrugged.

"No don't do that, don't brush it off. Explain," Spencer furiously commanded.

"Tomorrow, ok," Emily compromised. "Just not tonight."

"Right," Spencer bitterly remarked. "Tonight you have better things to do."

Emily shook her head in disappointment.

"Out of everyone I thought you'd at least try to be supportive, Spencer," Emily sadly admitted. "Your parents hated Toby because they didn't understand him and you didn't let that stop you."

"Alison is not Toby," Spencer reminded Emily.

"No she's not but she is important to me," Emily argued.

Spencer scoffed and Emily exploded.

"And you know what she could fuck up a thousand more times and I'd still love her!" Emily shouted.

Spencer took a step back in shock.

"Love?" Spencer clarified.

Emily looked to the carpet shuffling her bare feet.

"Yes," Emily whispered meeting Spencer's wide eyes. "I love her, Spencer."

Spencer rubbed at her forehead feeling a tension headache spike.

"I don't like this, Em," Spencer admitted Emily looked ready to protest but Spencer barrelled along. "But it's your life and I love you so I will try to understand."

Emily nodded sadly.

"She is trying to be better, Spencer," Emily promised.

"Just be careful, please," Spencer stressed.

"You don't need to worry about me," Emily smiled genuinely at her friend.

"Thats what I was born to do, Em, worry," Spencer chuckled.

"We'll talk later I promise," Emily nodded.

"Tomorrow," Spencer stressed. "Call me."

"Tomorrow evening," Emily agreed.

Spencer shook her head.

"Morning. First thing," Spencer demanded.

"Afternoon," Emily argued inclining her head to her shut bedroom door.

Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Lunch time," Spencer retorted.

"Fine," Emily sighed.

Spencer stuck out her hand and they shook on it.

"Good night, Em," Spencer called as Emily opened the door a fraction to slip inside.

"Good night, Spence," Emily smiled back at the brunette.

"Good night, Ali," Spencer cheekily called.

Emily held the door open a fraction waiting to see if Alison would even acknowledge Spencer.

"Get lost, Hastings," came Alison's reply.

Emily stuck her head around the door and Spencer couldn't hear what was said.

Alison let out a loud dramatic sigh.

"Good night, Spencer," Alison huffed.

Emily smirked at Spencer who nodded impressed as the door finally closed. Spencer shook her head still not sure this was the best pairing their little group had endured.

* * *

Emily leaned against her closed bedroom door and took a deep breath, revealing Ali to Spencer felt like coming out all over again, waiting for the harsh judgement, the lack of understanding and the inevitable remarks that this was all a huge mistake. Emily could only imagine what the others would say and was quite certain Spencer would be rallying Hanna and Aria for an intervention tomorrow. But she didn't need to think about that right now, right now she had much more important and pressing matters specifically the sexually frustrated blonde in her bed.

"Do I need to sleep with one eye open?" Alison questioned reclining back on the bed, propped against the pillows, her bra was gone and she lounged expectantly, a picture of desire and temptation.

"Not if you're sleeping with me," Emily assured the blonde as she let the sheet pool at her feet.

"Thats mighty presumptuous of you, Miss Fields," Alison quipped her eyes roaming over Emily's exposed form. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Emily grinned salaciously as she stalked towards the bed.

"Its not about what kind of girl _you_ are, Ali," Emily promised climbing onto the bed and settling over the blonde. "Its about what kind of girl I am."

Alison chuckled as Emily's fingers skirted up her thighs, she moaned encouragingly as Emily's hands pulled at her pyjama shorts sliding them off with ease as Alison lifted her hips.

"And what kind of girl might that be?" Alison questioned as Emily slid down to kiss up her calf. "The kind who always keeps her word?"

"But of course," Emily mumbled into Ali's creaming skin, dragging her tongue up to Alison's inner thigh.

Alison arched and moaned fisting her hands into Emily's hair as the brunette slowed down again sucking on her inner thigh torturously.

"I played nice with Spencer I should get a reward," Alison murmured.

"I'd hardly call that playing nice," Emily chuckled. "But maybe with some positive reinforcement we can make you a productive member of society."

Alison pulled sharply at Emily's hair to show she wasn't amused and the brunette winced before kissing Alison's skin tenderly.

"I'm kidding, Ali," Emily assured her lover.

Alison stroked her fingers through Emily's hair in a half apology and nodded her understanding.

"Besides I kind of like you a little edgy," Emily admits, mouthing at Ali's addictive skin.

"Edgy?" Alison echoed.

"Mmm," Emily kissed a slow path to Alison's core. "A little harder, tougher, grown up. You don't have to be mean to get what you want."

Alison chuckled and then moaned as Emily nipped at her skin.

"Admit it you just have fantasies about bedding the Queen Bee," Alison teased.

Emily smirked up at Ali.

"What can I say I'm only human," Emily quipped.

Alison grinned down at her.

"Now what about my reward?" Ali pleaded as she bucked her hips up with desire.

Emily stared at her for a moment before a teasing glint came to her brown eyes.

"All in good time," Emily shrugged as she slinked up Ali's body and kissed her way up to Alison's chest, letting her lips wrap around one of Ali's nipples eliciting a soft moan from the blonde.

"Mmm," Ali whimpered.

Emily's hand fell between the blonde's legs and she rubbed Alison through the blonde's panties. Emily hissed pleasantly as she was greeted with soaked cotton.

"Someone's eager," Emily breathed with a smirk.

" _Someone_ talks too much," Alison chastised as Emily torturously teased her nipple before hooking a finger into Ali's panties and sliding them down her toned legs, the blonde kicked them off the rest of the way griping Emily's back when the brunette tried to make move to assist.

Emily chuckled and sucked at Alison's chest as her fingers swiped between Alison's wet flesh and she pulled away to watch immensely pleased as the blonde's eyes slammed shut in pleasure.

"Fuck, Em," Alison encouraged breathlessly fingers digging into Emily's back as she gripped the brunette.

"You're so wet, Ali," Emily noted with a touch of pride.

"Your little talk with Spencer really got me going," Alison admitted. "The way you defended me, us, fuck, Em."

Emily thrusted into Ali filling the blonde instantly and Alison arched off the bed at the sudden movement, it wasn't painful but it was jarring.

Emily thumb swiped Ali's clit as she rocked her fingers into the blonde and Alison whined as Emily once again took the blonde's nipple into her hot mouth.

Working the blonde higher Emily sucked at Alison's breast and curled her fingers inside the blonde. Alison writhed beneath her as Emily's teeth dragged along her nipple and those long fingers furiously pounded into her Alison came with a high pitched scream.

"Emily!" Alison cried out clutching to Emily's back forcing the brunette tighter into her chest, her core clenching around Emily's fingers as she came undone.

She held Emily to her the brunette circling her clit with a well placed thumb as Ali rode out her orgasm, eventually her body uncoiled and she sprawled out against the pillows trying to catch her breath.

Emily smirked down at her lover, withdrawing her fingers carefully as Alison whined.

"You alright?" Emily asked softly settling next to Alison on the bed.

Alison nodded suddenly shy and contemplative.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, observing Alison's thoughtful gaze, she trailed a finger down Ali's arm in support not sure how much physical contact was too much.

"Do you think this is it?" Alison asked as she turned her head to observe Emily's reaction, the brunette was puzzled Ali could tell so she elaborated, taking Emily's fingers playing with them gently. "Are we.. forever?"

Emily couldn't think of an answer to such a deep question, there was still so much unsaid and so much to say, not to mention the others and A or Charles and whoever else hated Alison enough to want the blonde dead. Emily observed Alison as the blonde stopped playing with her fingers and started to drop her hand Emily pulled the blonde's hand back and squeezed encouragingly.

"I sure as hell hope so," Emily confessed.

Alison looked to her seriously, trying to gage whether Emily was being honest. Emily smiled reassuringly as she tucked some of Alison's blonde hair behind her ear.

"I love you, Ali," Emily promised.

Alison smiled brightly as she leaned over and kissed Emily soundly.

"I love you too," Alison breathed against Emily's lips. "Forever."

Emily pulled Alison to her and rolled them so the blonde was on top as their lips met again desperately.


End file.
